Slowly
by DayDreaminBeforeSleepin
Summary: People say that Sherlock Holmes is not a human. He's practically a machine who just thought about solve the puzzle and boast about his genius mind. A Sociopath, people said that. So that means there's no space for everyone in his heart, when practically he doesn't has a heart. But, rarely people knows that he actually has a heart. And it grows slowly.
1. The Beginning

**Title: Slowly**

**AN: My third fanfic and it's going to be multiple chapters, so please give me reviews. English is not my first language by the way, so if you find this story difficult to read I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Sherlock's not mine. Even Molly. **

The Beginning

People say that Sherlock Holmes is not a human. He's practically a machine who just thought about solve the puzzle and boast about his genius mind. A Sociopath. So that means there's no space for everyone in his heart, when practically he doesn't has a heart.

But, rarely people knows that he actually has a heart. He just doesn't give it to all of people. He's so selective by the way, only gave his heart for some people who you can count by your fingers. Who he can always counted.

First is Mrs. Hudson. She's practically just an old woman who kindly accepts him to live in her house. But that little kindness can be counted as big matter according to Sherlock habits that can just easily accepted by other people. Sherlock loves her by the way. Although he always treat her like a housekeeper, that's just his way to show her that he aware of her presence. He loves when she's around because he can feel the warm vibe that radiates from her. The vibe that he can't get from his mom.

Second is John. Never had he imagined that he can get a friend, a trully friend, like him. He doesn't scared or piss when he deduced him. Otherwise, he thought that he was brilliant. He never had a compliment like that, even from his brother.

John's also very loyal. He can trust him. John's really appreciate justice and honesty, so there's no way that he can betrayed him. He's also reminds him when he has done something terrible. He can count on John.

Also Lestrade. It's not a good bound like he had with Mrs. Hudson or John. It simply just respect. He knows that Lestrade respect him, one that usually other people refused to give to him.

And then there's Molly Hooper. Sherlock can't say a thing about her. Not in a good way. For him, she's so strange. She's really kind, or he rather refer it as so-easy-to pleased-so-he-can-get-what-he-want, to give him access to mortuary, even assist him when he needed. She always smile at him, and look at him with her big brown eyes. It sparked, he noticed that.

He thought her like some kind of pet. Like a dog maybe. You can ask her to go to there!, go to here!, take that! Bring it here! etc, and she end up doing what you ask from her. Simply, she's a dog. His pet.

And for that, he gave her his heart too. Not as big as Mrs. Hudson or John, but it's bigger than Lestrade's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Slowly**

**AN: Chapter 1. Wohooooo! Again, sorry if my english is not really well. I really appreciate if you have review for this story. And thanks alot for people who follow and favour this story. BIG HUGS! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock's not mine. Even Molly. **

Chapter 1

She's wearing lipstick. She didn't wear it before.

He's not stupid. Just looking in her eyes and you can read all of her feeling. Yes, she's definately likes him.

And that makes him annoyed. Please, Sherlock Holmes doesn't do sentiment. That kind of feeling just wasting time for him. That's just an illusion by the way, from chemical in your body, that helps you to feel the urge to have a kid so you can save the human species. That's all.

Honestly, Sherlock realize that Molly Hooper is not a stupid person. She's really capable and helpfull when she assist him. And that's the point. It doesn't makes sense when a woman as smart as her still think of something stupid like love. It's just makes her look stupid in front of him. Awkward and clumsy. Suddenly she doesn't know how to behave in front of him. Always nervous. Seems like she thought that Sherlock is way too high to reach, that it's a miracle if she could reach him. Well, he doesn't appreciate that kind of thought.

So when Molly ask him to go out, he just reply dryly, "Yes. Black. Two sugar. I'll be upstairs."

He knows exactly what she meant, but he just don't like it. He's not interested to go out with her. And then he just leave her alone with that dead body.

"What do you thinking? Pork or the pasta?"

"Oh! It's you." Yes, Molly Hooper it's me. And I need that bodies right now.

"Supposed we're never gonna troubled Egon Ronay, is it? I stick with the pasta. I'll be doing less pork if I were you – slicing up cadavers."

"What you having?"

"Don't eat while I'm working. Diggesting slows me down."

"So you're working here tonight?" Yes, Molly Hooper. Definately.

"I do examines some bodies."

"Some?"

"Eddie van Coon, Brian Lukis."

"They're on my list."

"Could you get them out for me?" Yes, Sherlock Holmes. Use your pleaded face. She's not going to reject it.

"Well.. the paper works already gone through."

Okay, it needs more effort.

"You change your hair."

"What?"

"The style. It used to part in the middle."

"Yes, well.." A little bit more, Sherlock. A little bit more.

"It looks good. Suits you better this way."

Aaaand.. you win!

Sherlock Holmes the Great - used her heart for access to dead bodies. Brilliant.

After that, he stroll to the morgue. Molly's already there, prepare the bodies for him.

"We just interested in the feet."

"The feet?" she looks confused.

"Yes! You mind me if I have look at them?"

And then she move to the feet. Sherlock look at her for about five seconds. Examined her. Still wondering why she's so easily affected by him.

Sentiment. Stupid.

**AN: Aaaaa so I wrote their conversation. Well I told you before that English it's not first language so I can't catch their conversation perfectly. So if you found out some mistakes on their conversation or grammar, please tell me. I would really appreciate that. **

**And thank you for read this chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Slowly**

**AN: Chapter 2. I wanna cry. There are a few people who follow, favou, even review this story. I really touched. I wanna cry... BIG HUGS! Thank you, really, I mean it. :"") **

**And again, I warned you that I'm not really good in english. So if you more capable than me and feel the urge to tell me my mistakes, don't hesitate! Please tell me. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Sherlock's not mine. Even Molly. **

Chapter 2

Molly Hooper realise that she's not everyone's dream girl. She's just simply a plain girl, who works in the mourge and lives in a small flat with a cat. The cat who supposed to – at the first place- named by a man who she's really adored. Sherlock Holmes. But fortunately, she's still sane and immidiately change his name. His name is Toby, now.

Back to that description about her, it supposed to be her night -in the mourge- alone with the bodies she has to work with while the chime from her laptop appear. It indicates that she got a new message from her blog.

She tried to ignore that, while she has to admit that she can focus on dead body in front of her anymore. Who's the one who reads her boring yet pathethic blog?

And then she flew to her laptop. And there's a new comment from someone names Jim. She doesn't know him.

Hi, sorry, are you the lady who works in the morgue? The one with the nose?

Jim 26 March 00:14

"Who are you?" she typed it.

Sorry! I work in the IT dept. Stupid night shift.

Jim 26 March 00:17

Who's this guy. She doesn't know anyone from the IT. How this guy find her blog? Molly didn't know how to replied him so she ignore it at first.

And there's a chime again.

Are you all right? You've gone quiet...

Jim 26 March 00:22

She inhaled some air. Is it really necessary? She could ignore this message by the way. But it seemed not dangerous to reply message from co-worker. Beside he seemed lonely, just like her. It would be nice to make a nice conversation with someone.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a bit silly. I didn't know anyone read my blog.  
What's wrong with my nose?"

Molly Hooper 26 March 00:26

Nothing. It's a cute nose. I hope you don't mind me saying.  
I'm here all night so I need more coffee.

Jim 26 March 00:28

Okay.

Molly Hooper 26 March 00:30

Do you like coffee?

Jim 26 March 00:32

Yes

Molly Hooper 26 March 00:34

Would you like to meet for coffee? In the canteen?

Jim 26 March 00:35

Erm... okay. 5 minutes?

Molly Hooper 26 March 00:40

See you there!

Jim 26 March 00:41

So life is a bit boring for Mr. Holmes. He keeps hitting that wall with the smiley face on the surface. Normal people like John and Mr. Hudson blame him for he's been doing. Well, they're not genious, aren't they? They don't feel the emptiness in their heads like he did. The emptiness which need to fill with work. His brain needs to work. And hitting the wall helps him.

But that's before there's a blow from the building in front of 221B Baker Street. Suddenly his bored day become more exciting. There's a case. A really big case, he can sense it.

There's a package which sent to him. A smart phone with pink case inside of it. Look alike like the phone from his first case with John, but that's not the same phone. It's new. Someone made an effort to make it exactly the same with the former phone, and that's just mean one thing. A message for him. To declare war.

There's a bit pinch in his heart. Exciting yet afraid, with anything that could happen after when he turn that phone on, he realise that his life never gonna be bored again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Slowly**

**AN: Chapter ****3****. ** **TheSmillingCat told me that I have to beta my story once more. Well actually this is un-beta. Forgive me I forgot to tell you all that my stories is un-beta. Sorry for your inconvenient when reading this story. If you find any grammar mistake, please tell me, I'm really grateful. If you willing to beta my story, I would be glad too. **

**And thank you for all the readers. Soooo happy when somebody's willing to read my story. :D**

**Anyway, this scene is from The Great Game. Again, I convert the dialogue into this fic. This way maybe will last for a few chapters, to emphasized the flow of Sherlock and Molly relationship, if you wondering when will it reach the moment when I'm not using the original dialogue of Sherlock BBC. I hope you understand. Well, the title is Slowly, so ya.. you know.. **

**Disclaimer: Sherlock's not mine. Even Molly. **

Chapter 3

He'd been working in the mourge for hours. Try to solve the puzzle which sent by the bomber. And yet Mycroft still annoyed him with texts.

"Delete it."

"Delete it?" Yes, John. Which part you don't understand?

"The defense scheme is out of the country right now. Nothing we can do about it."

"Well, he thinks that we can. He texts you eight times. Must be important"

"Then why he's not cancel his dental appointment."

"His what?"

"Mycroft never text if he could talk. Look, Andrew West stole that defense scheme, and tried to sell them, got his head smashed, end of story. The only mistery is why my brother so determine to bored me when somebody else being so delightfully interesting."

"Try to remember this woman might die."

John, being sentiment. "What for? This hospital is full of people dying, Doctor. Why don't you cry on their bedsides and see what it good those for them?"

John's speechless. He can't imagine how on earth there was a man like Sherlock who doesn't care about other people's life, while he himself really care about it. He can't keep thinking about the woman whose being the hostage right now.

There's a beep in the computer. It's already analyse the shoes.

"Ah!" said Sherlock.

And then Molly stumble through the labs. "Any luck?"

"Oh, yes!" said Sherlock.

And there's another voice. A man's voice. "Oh, sorry. I'm not.."

"Oh, Jim! Come in! Come in!" said Molly.

"She knows him," thought Sherlock. Who the hell is this guy? Why she invited him to come in while he's still working on this lab. He doesn't like it.

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes, and a... sorry.." Poor John. Molly doesn't remember his name.

"John Watson. Hai," said John.

"Hai. So you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly told me about you. So working on a case?"

Sherlock doesn't like his voice. It's irritating.

"Jim works on the IT upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance," said Molly. Without have to turn to her right now, he can picture her face. Blush, giggle, and she stated that words. Office romance. He can imagine it.

And he can hold the urge to ruin it. Just have a look at him once again to make sure his deduce.

"Gay."

"Sorry, what?" He also can imagine her face right now. Confused yet angry.

"Nothing. Umm, hey," said him, with a fake smile, just to be polite.

"Hai," said that man. And with that - he seems has the same trait with Molly. Clumsy – he drop things in his table. "Sorry," he muttered.

Sherlock really hate it. A gay who suddenly pop in while he's on the case already ruin his mood. And plus he seemed slips something under the things that he dropped. A paper? Oh God.

"Well, I'd better be off." Yes, you really have to leave.

"See you on Fox at sixish?" Aaaaah.. a date. Interesting.

"Yeah!" You seems so eager Miss Hooper. Too eager.

"Bye. Nice to meet you."

Sherlock already concentrate on his microscope not willing to reply his goodbye.

"You too." Seems like John take his place to be polite to him.

And the he's gone.

"What do you mean gay? We're together," said Molly.

"And domestic bliss must suits you, Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you."

"Two and a half."

"No, three."

"Sherlock." John tried to warned him.

"He's not gay! Why do you have to spoil?! He's not.."

Poor Molly. He has to tell her the truth.

"With that level of personal grooming?"

"Because he puts product in his hair? I put products in my hair," said John. Poor John too. He can differentiate hair product and shampoo.

"You washed your hair, there's a different. Tinted eyelashes, clear signs of taurine, cream around the frown lines, those tired clubber's eyes, then there's his underware."

"His underware?"

"Visible above the waistline. Very particular brand. Plus the suggestive fact that he left his number under this dish and I'd tell you better be break it off now and safe yourself the pain."

And with that, she flew out of the lab. Sherlock looked at her back with puzzled face.

"Charming. Well done," said John. Sarcassm.

"Just saving her time. Isn't that kinder?"

"Kinder? No, no Sherlock that wasn't kind."

Well, don't need to think about it, aren't I?

And then he continued his projects without realise that Molly cried in mourge's hall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Slowly**

**AN: Chapter ****4****. ** **Un-beta.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock's not mine. Even Molly. **

Chapter 4

People say that Sherlock Holmes is not a human. He's practically a machine who just thought about solve the puzzle and boast about his genius mind. A Sociopath. So that means there's no space for everyone in his heart, when practically he doesn't has a heart.

But those people don't know the truth. At that moment, Sherlock Holmes could feel his heart. His heart is beating faster. John appeared in front of him with jacket full of cables and could blow up whenever 'he' liked it. He's the one who sent him the challenge letter. Jim Moriarty. The one who dated Molly Hooper.

That moment, he barely could think. It doesn't make sense to him.

Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal, like him, invented his own job. His a specialist, like him. Has an ego, as big as him. Has a brain, as clever as him. How to win this game if your enemy is the one who exactly like yourself?

And John made it worse. With his sentiment feeling, grabbed that asshole, tried to sacrifice himself to save me. Jim mocked me about having John as a pet and sentimental feeling.

It turns out that John's sentiment to help Sherlock didn't quite succeed. Jim's sniper changed his target to Sherlock.

"Do you know what happen if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock? To you?"

"Oh. Let me guess. I get killed."

"Kill you? No, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm going to kill you anyway, someday. I don't wanna rush it though I'm saving it up for something special. No, no, no, no. If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you. I'll burn the heart out of you."

"I've reliably informed that I don't have one."

"But we both know that's not quite true."

And then Jim's gone. Sherlock took that time to ripped the jacket from John.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?" said Sherlock. He panicked. John never saw him like that before.

"That, err.. thing that you did.. that um.. you offered to do that was.. um.. good."

John never saw Sherlock like that before, but he knew that was sherlock's way to express thank you, so he accepted it. It's quite a miracle that he could save and live until now, he won't push his fortune.

He was joking about people might talk about Sherlock ripped his clothes off in the darkened pool, when Jim cameback. The pointers all over their bodies.

"Sorry boys! I'm so changeable!"

Someone changed his mind.

Sherlock and John saved. Moriarty got a call and someone offered him something. He seemed upset because it looks like the offer is more valuable than his toy, Sherlock, so he had to let Sherlock go.

Wrong day to die.

Someone had saved Sherlock's life. The question is.. who?


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Slowly**

**AN: Chapter ****5****. ** **Un-beta. ****Recomend any beta reader?**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock's not mine. Even Molly. **

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks later, cases keep coming. Mostly too boring for Sherlock Holmes. But not for John Watson. He happily run his blog, informed the world about their daily lifes, mostly include the case of course. Sherlock's not impressed with his ability to made the title. He always have complain about this.

Meanwhile, the world seems attracted to Sherlock. They read John's blog and started to know him more and more each day. The reporters start to track him, wanted to get any news to sell.

Then there's a glitch in his system. A new case from Buckingham Palace lead him to a woman. Irene Adler, the Dominatrix, the Woman. He never shows any interest to any woman before, but this woman intrigues him.

Molly Hooper had finished her work when the text came in.

Hey, Molly. This is Daniel, the one from the club, remember? I'm at St. Barts, I remembered you said that you work here. Would you like to get a coffee?

-Daniel

Daniel is the man from the club. Reader's Club. He's the one who really obsessed with J.R.R. Tolkien. Well, Molly sign up for this club with hope -maybe she can get away from her boring life and get the new things to do.

At the first day when she attending this club, everything seemed alright. The people seemed friendly. This Daniel sat beside her. He seemed a newbie too.

"Hey, can I borrow your pen? Mine's not work," said him.

He's cute by the way. With brown hair and glasses. Not as cute as Sherlock, though. Damn Sherlock! Why she has to think of him when there's a cute guy in front of her.

"Oh, here."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"So, your first time?"

"Yes, to get a new life actually. I work at mourge and you know, life's boring.. and.. Oh! Sorry I'm blabbering." She mental slap her face.

But he smiled. "You're cute you know. Daniel. Daniel Sullivan."

"Molly Hooper. You can call me Molly."

"So, mourge?"

"Yes, at St. Barts."

"Don't you afraid?"

She chuckled. "No, I'm not. Thank God."

"Well, you're a brave woman."

And then their conversation continues.

She texted his back.

Sure. Why not.

-Molly

And then she regrets it. Daniel not flirting with her. He simply ask her out just to be friendly. No double meaning. And he's not interested in woman by the way.

What is she? A gay magnet?

And, like her day can't be worse, Sherlock flew to the lab, with John at behind, found her crying like a child in her table.

"Molly! God! What's wrong?" John, being nice as always.

Before she open her mouth, Sherlock already deduced her. "Upset about a guy, Molly?"

"He's gay," said Molly while sobbing.

"Aaaaah I see. Don't waste your time to think about him, Molly Hooper. Your time is more valuable than you think. You have to help me with this case and I need you to stay focus so I can finish it."

"Sherlock, can you show her some respect? She broken hearted."

"No, John. Sherlock's right. No need to think about him. He's not cruel by the way. He's just not clear about his purpose so I'm being delusional. We still be friends," said Molly who tried to calm herself down.

"Good," said Sherlock. "Now help me."

And after few hours with her lab, Sherlock finally finish his work. When they already reach the door, John turned around and said, "Molly?"

"Yes?"

"We will held a little Christmas party at our flat. It's a pleasure if you wanted to come."

"Oh, really? Well, that would be fun. I'll come. Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Molly."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, not really happy to pictures there's gonna be a bunch of people party in his flat.


End file.
